Lydia Biely
Stats Age: 27 Birthday: 1st January 1983 Hair: Sandy blonde Eyes: Blue Species: Human Likes: Ida, animals (Antonio in particular), flower arranging, knitting, skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, dumplings. Dislikes: hot countries, animal cruelty, killing cute things, History Lydia has always been able to see spirits. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd watched them walk through walls without a care, and only realised others couldn't see what she saw once she entered school. As she grew older, she encountered more and more powerful and angry ghosts. She often felt guilty about putting others in danger, particularly when vengeful ghosts and poltergeists infested her home the summer after she turned 13. There were so many of them that she couldn't drive them away with her pop-culture and library based information, and the house was nearly overwhelmed with them, objects dropping on their heads, Lydia's mother at one point being dragged out of bed by her hair and all the way to the stairs before Lydia could get the ghost to leave her alone. It was at this time that the Hunters arrived, exorcising the house and determining the problem originated from Lydia herself. The young Slovak girl's powers not only drove the ghosts away, but attracted them. The Hunters offered her training, which she accepted, and thus left her family behind. She joined the Young Hunters academy under the tuition of senior, retired hunters and occasional experts from the field she specifically was studying; Exorcism. It was at this academy that she met Ida Dusek, who sat a seat across from her in their Basics class. She also met Gabriel and Antonio (who was human at the time), and instantly formed a crush on the latter when he let her borrow his halberd, which soon became her signature weapon (even if she insists she'll give it back some day). In the second year of training, Lydia and Ida shared a dorm room, and from there became inseperable. They trained together, ate together, studied together. Even before they had graduated, they were known by the nickname Czechoslovakia, Ida being Czech herself to compliment Lydia's Slovakian lineage. Once they'd left the academy, they refused to be put on seperate teams. Considering that the Hunters generally work in groups anyway, and valued teamwork and co-operation highly, nobody made any move to refute them. They worked mainly from the Slovakian Hunter's base just outside of Bratislava, originally quite an obscure location despite Eastern Europe's notoriously high concentration of supernatural beings. But with teamwork, Lydia and Ida rose out of the masses and soon became notorious for their success rate. In 2003, Ida pledged to rid her home country, the Czech Republic, of werewolves in their entirety within the decade. Many dismissed it as impossible; Czech Republic was practically infested. But Lydia believed she could do it. By 2008, the werewolves were gone. Not a single one attempted to cross the border into the Czech Republic any more, for fear of Ida Dusek's "silver fingers". Lydia, in turn, has set herself a target as well. She hopes that, by 2012, she will have moved on all the poltergeists in Slovakia. It's a target she has yet to reach, but by God, she'll try. Category:Humans Category:Hunters